Ice Melts
by Toa Nonny
Summary: Some say that fire is the most powerful and the most dangerous of the elements. With the Toa Nuva transformation, Tahu must deal with repercussions of his new powers.


23% of this story quoted from these sources:

Bionicle comic #9 "Divided We Fall"

Bionicle Chronicles #3: Makuta's Revenge, Chapter 3, by C.A. Hapka

**Ice Melts**

"That leaves you and I, Tahu Nuva," the Toa Nuva of Ice said with that infuriatingly calm voice of his.

The recently upgraded protectors of Mata Nui were having a small contest with their new power. By some chance, Tahu and Kopaka, fire and ice, found themselves faced with each other. Tahu smiled inside. He was going to enjoy showing up the smug white and silver Toa. Feeding his flame swords more power, he shot streams of concentrated fire crisscrossing around Kopaka. With a little concentration, he kept the flames circling his opponent, trapping him but not hurting him either.

"A fire cage? How…amusing." Tahu couldn't see his brother, but the familiar tone told him he was being mocked. "That is enough to imprison a mindless Rahi perhaps." As Kopaka's voice droned on, the living red cage turned transparently blue and shattered. The white Toa stood there, undaunted. With a flourish of his double-bladed sword, he declared, "But not for Kopaka Nuva!"

The Toa Nuva of Fire felt his temper rising. He felt it unfair for Kopaka to make light of his power. Fire was dangerous, Tahu knew that well. His new power was begging to be released, unchained, but he had to hold back always. He began calming down as he thought of a new attack to try out.

"You always were a little too confident, Tahu."

The final insult was the breaking point. With swords blazing intensely, Tahu stalked up to the Toa of Ice. "Beware, brother," he growled angrily. "When I turn up the heat, even the Toa of Ice will melt!"

"Enough!"

A very unhappy Gali suddenly appeared, pushing the two apart. She drew her hand back from Tahu's super-heated body with a grunt of pain. He realized too late that he had lost control of his power, again. He quickly forced the heat away, dousing his flame swords. He opened his mouth to apologize, but the Toa Nuva of Water was in full lecture mode already.

"We've learned what we set out to learn." She looked at both Kopaka and Tahu in turn as she scolded them. "As Toa Nuva, we have greater power – and greater control over that power – than ever before. It is a shame we cannot control out tempers as well." She glared pointedly at him.

Tahu noticed they were not alone anymore. The rest of the team had finished experimenting with their powers and were gathered around, watching Gali tear into the pair.

"Perhaps we are all on edge, sister," Pohatu intervened placating, always the one to shun conflict. "The struggle with Cahdok and Gahdok, our transformation into the Toa Nuva – "

"Not to mention making sure the Bohrok swarms and Bohrok Va got put to work – repairing the damage they did!" Lewa interjected angrily.

Pohatu shrugged. "Maybe Tahu and Kopaka did get a little carried away, but – "

"No." Tahu glared at Kopaka. Even after all they had been through, that Toa of Ice had not changed at all. "Gali is right. Maybe it would be best for us to go our separate ways. Our villages need us - more than we need each other."

"That is not what I meant, and you – "

"I agree. This alliance is no longer necessary."

Tahu was not the only one who was shocked that his competitor agreed with him so readily. Then again, Kopaka never was a fan of teamwork.

Gali looked discouraged. "Split apart – again? Have we learned nothing from the past?" she pleaded, looking at her brothers one after another. "The Turaga have said all along that we are six who share one destiny. Is this how we honor their wisdom? By splitting apart?"

"Maybe the Turaga don't know everything, Gali," Lewa piped up from the trees. "If you want me I'll be helping to rebuild Le-Koro. Bye."

With that said, he vanished through the canopy. Kopaka had already slipped away without a farewell when no one was looking, as was his habit. Now Pohatu and Onua began walking toward their own villages, each saying a quick goodbye to their comrades.

"This is a mistake, Tahu," she addressed her only remaining listener. Tahu's respect for his sister's past wisdom made him stay and hear her out. "I can feel it. Please, what if we are needed once more?"

"Then we will cross that bridge when we come to it, if we ever do," he snapped, still fuming over Kopaka's jibes. "But right now I've had enough."

The Toa of Water frowned. She looked as though she were going to say more. Instead, she shook her head and trudged off towards the sea dismally.

Finally alone, Tahu began thinking. Without anyone else around to disturb him, he focused on calming down. If he returned to Ta-Koro in his current foul mood, Vakama would notice and the invasive questions he would ask would only stir the Toa of Fire up again.

That was when he began to notice. Their contest had been in a forested area between Ta-Wahi and Le-Wahi. But right where he stood was blackened for yards all around. Even trees had been reduced to burnt stumps. Two pairs of footprints stood out in all the charred surroundings. One was his own, at the center of the destruction. Inches away, the second pair was in a small circle of frozen grass, the only life left in the circumference of Tahu's rage. He didn't recall causing this much damage, and that frightened him.

As he brought back the memories, he became even more disturbed. In the mere second between his threat and Gali's intervention, Tahu saw something change in Kopaka's expression. When the others gathered around, he saw the same look on some of their faces.

Fear.

The Toa of Fire felt cold with the realization. He really lost it, and all his fellow Toa knew it. He truly did have greater power than before. His temper was dangerous with his usual powers, but now the danger multiplied. It was a wonder he didn't hurt anyone – especially Kopaka.

" 'And greater control over that power'," he muttered, echoing Gali's wise words. He clenched his fists, glaring at the ground. "I will control it."


End file.
